


Shadows fall

by imaginary_writer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major Trespasser DLC spoiler alert!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_writer/pseuds/imaginary_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: MAJOR TRESPASSER DLC SPOILER.</p><p>After two years of searching, the Inquisitor finally found the elven mage. But all was not what it seemed, much to his chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my friends, I am now obsessed with this game. And of course, where there is obsession, there is always angst and self-indulgence of said angst. Hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Un-beta-d, like, at all. So all faults is no one but my own. Please notify me if you see any. Also, any criticism, comments, and kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters, just an amateur playing with words. No profit comes from this work, /obviously/.

_He’s gone. Just like that. after two fucking years of searching. He was gone again._

Jon was on his knees, his eyes looking straight towards the eluvian in front of him, feeling everything and nothing at the same time. His right hand clutching his left arm, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He replayed the conversations between them again and again, trying to find clues that perhaps Solas was lying, that he was trying to pull a trick on him, that this was his way of joking –albeit a cruel one. Perhaps he would appear again n front of him, all smiling and laughing, saying how much of an idiot he looked and _“oh if you could see the look on your face all this while, Inquisitor.”_

But he didn’t.  The Inquisitor was alone.

His knees trembled as he gathered his strength to stand, walking feebly towards the tall mirror, standing regally as if mocking him. _You’ve failed,_ it seemed to say, _you’ve failed like you’ve always known you would, Inquisitor. Now watch as the world burn around you as you watch helplessly._

He fell again, all of his energy seemed to slip through his body with the few steps that he took. Jon looked down, his hand clutched into a fist as he grappled hopelessly for support from the mirror. He cried in anguish, slamming his fist against the eluvian, but even then it didn’t give into the satisfaction of shattering into million pieces, merely a dull thud in its place instead.

_Fucking elven magic piece of shit._

*

 “Quit hitting it with your magic,” Sera shrieked, shielding herself behind the Seeker as blasts of fireballs bounced from the eluvian towards every other surface, the companions included. “You’re gonna get us killed, stupid!”

The mage ignored her, focusing on trying to break down the barrier between them. Another barrage of energy flowed from his being and towards the mirror, but it failed to do anything, not even a scorch. When that failed, he ran towards to the eluvian and started banging the mirror as hard as he could, only resulting in a dull thud echoing through the place. “No, no, no!” he repeated, each syllable louder than the previous ones. “No! Let me through, let me through! I need to be with him, don’t you understand! Let me through, you stupid eluvian!”

“If you continue this madness, and the mirror shatters, the Inquisitor will not be able to come back!”

 “You don’t understand,” he said between ragged breaths, “he musn’t be alone. Have you seen how unstable the mark is? If we don’t do something about it, he’ll…” words failed to fall from his lips as his mind conjured unimaginable things that could possibly happen to his amatus. The banging had stopped, his fisted hands against the mirror, curling and uncurling. “Why hasn’t he told me?” he wondered aloud. “He should’ve told me that it’s becoming worse. If I had known…”

“And what could you have done, Dorian?” Cassandra asked, her sword sheathed as she walked towards him. “There is nothing any of us could do, which is why we need to find Solas as soon as possible. Perhaps he has answers and a cure for our Inquisitor.” Her words were not unkind, but it hurt nonetheless. To know he was powerless to help his lover, to know only too late that his amatus was hurting all these while, suffering without him by his side while he was in the Tervinter Magisterium gallivanting about with his newfound title as the ambassador of the South. How inconsequential it all seemed to be now he was faced with the possibility of losing his amatus forever.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, not realizing when he had fallen to his knees. He didn’t look to see who it was however, too engulfed in his own world, his mind playing tricks on him and his heart warring against itself, drowning him with overwhelming emotions. “If it’s any consolation, I worry about him too,” Cassandra spoke quietly, “but I have faith in our Inquisitor. He has survived worse, and I expect he will not give in so easily to the anchor.”

Dorian let out a mirthless chuckle. “He has always been quite stubborn, isn’t he?” he joked, though it was feeble at best. “I don’t know if it’s good or bad luck, but he better not die, not after I haven’t seen him for two years.” His jaw was set, his hands curled into a fist. “If he dies, I’m going to tear down the veil and drag him from wherever he is and kill him myself.” They were empty words, and it didn’t make him feel any better, but he didn’t know what else to say. He was trapped here without his beloved with no way getting into him. Of course he could always go back where they come from and try to find another way of reaching him, but that would require him leaving the place and he didn’t want to do that in case Jon ever came back and saw that he was gone.

Cassandra chuckled at the sentiment, squeezing his shoulder a little. “I’m more than willing to drag him from there with you if you require help.”

“Don’t like the fade. It’s just wrong,” Sera grumbled at his side, her arms slung together, tightly hugging her body as she sneered at the mere thought of having to go into the fade again. “But if the Inquisitor is doing something stupid like dying on us now, I’ll go look for him with you.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling as he looked down. They were fooling no one with this false bravado, but it at least brought comfort to know that they worried just as much as he. Seeing the betrayal committed by the Iron Bull was hard on all parties, but he knew the Inquisitor took the betrayal most personally, possibly blaming himself for it to have ever occurred. Jon had always had a soft heart, even when he masked it with witty banter and carefree manner. To know his most trusted allies had turned his back on him and have him struck down by their own blade… he could only imagine what the Inquisitor must’ve felt then.

Suddenly, the eluvian shimmered, energy around it buzzing as it was activated once more. The three of them backed away quickly, their weapons readied. They had to be prepare if the Qunari was the one who walked from the mirror, even if they all wished that wouldn’t be the case.

But they were wrong. It wasn’t the Vidasala, but the Inquisitor, walking few steps towards them as if in a Tranquil before his knees buckling against his weight.

“Amatus!” Dorian sprinted towards Jon, managing to catch him before his body touch the ground completely. “Oh Maker, you’re alive…” relief washed over him as he cradled his amatus in his arms, fingers brushing away the grimes on his face as gently as he could. “Thank the Maker you’re alive…”

“Solas,” grave voice greeted his ears, though it was very faint that he could barely heard the words that came tumbling from those lips he had come to love. “We need to stop him.”

“Solas?” his brows furrowed, barrage of questions came tumbling from his mind to his mouth. “You’ve met him? Did he manage to find a solution for the anchor? Did he manage to cure you?” But his questions were halted as his lover fell unconscious, his breathing shallow as his weight was supported by the mage.

“Dorian,” Cassandra spoke quietly, urgently. “look.” The mage looked up, his face filled with panic that morphed into terror as he followed where the Seeker was pointing.

The anchor was gone. And so was the Inquisitor’s left arm.


End file.
